A conventional outsole 10 for footwear is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a bottom with a lots of patterns so as to provide better friction feature, and a top surface from which a plurality of ribs 11 extend. These ribs 11 are arranged as many cruciform patterns so as to enclose many chambers 12. A midsole (not shown) is connected to the ribs 11. The chambers 12 are supposed to provide a cushion feature so that the wearers feel comfortable when walking or running. Nevertheless, the desired feature is difficult to achieve, because the ribs 11 are made of material that is not so flexible and/or soft so that they can only deform slightly and the desired cushion feature is reduced. Although some types of light and soft material is developed, they are expensive. Furthermore, the conventional outsole is a solid member so that it is heavy. In order to have a better bounce feature, some new and expensive outsoles have a plurality of air cells are located at the heel portion. These types of outsoles involve many complicated processes and the air cells are only located at a limited area of the outsole such as the heel portion.
The present invention intends to provide an outsole that has a plurality of longer supporting posts and shorter separating rods extending from a top of the outsole. A midsole is connected to the top of the outsole and supported on the support posts. A cushion chamber is defined between the top member, the supporting posts and the top of the outsole, the cushion chamber located all over the outsole.